familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grantchester
| post_town = CAMBRIDGE | postcode_area = CB | postcode_district = CB3 | dial_code = 01223 | shire_county = Cambridgeshire | shire_district = South Cambridgeshire | static_image_name = Banks of the Cam at Grantchester.jpg | static_image_caption = The banks of the River Cam at Grantchester | population = 540 | population_ref = (2011 Census) }} Grantchester is a village and civil parish on the River Cam or Granta in South Cambridgeshire, England. It lies about south of Cambridge. Name The village of Grantchester is listed in the 1086 Domesday Book as Grantesete and Grauntsethe. It is also mentioned briefly in book IV, chapter 19 of Bede's Ecclesiastical History of the English People. John de Grauntsete, a lawyer who had a successful career as a judge in Ireland, was born in Grantchester, . The present name derives from the common Old English suffix ''-ceaster'' (variously developed as "-cester", "-caster", and -"chester"), used in names of forts or fortified cities throughout England. Grantchester is sometimes identified as the Nennius ( ). Theodor Mommsen ( ). ''Historia Brittonum'', VI. Composed after 830. Hosted at Latin Wikisource. ("Fort Granta") listed in the History of the Britons among the 28 cities of Britain,Ford, David Nash. "The 28 Cities of Britain" at Britannia. 2000. but the Roman Duroliponte and subsequent major British and Saxon settlements in the area were at Castle Hill in Cambridge, whose Old English name was Grantabrycge. The confusion arises from the lower stretches of the Granta having been renamed the Cam after the city. Overview Grantchester is said to have the world's highest concentration of Nobel Prize winners, most of these presumably being current or retired academics from the nearby University of Cambridge. Students and tourists often travel from Cambridge by punt to picnic in the meadows or take tea at The Orchard. In 1897, a group of Cambridge students persuaded the owner of Orchard House to serve them tea in its apple orchard, and this became a regular practice. Lodgers at Orchard House included the Edwardian poet Rupert Brooke, who later moved next door to the Old Vicarage. In 1912, while in Berlin, he wrote a poem of homesickness entitled "The Old Vicarage, Grantchester". The house is currently the home of the Cambridge scientist Mary Archer and her husband, Jeffrey Archer. Grantchester has been the home since 1969 of the sculptor Helaine Blumenfeld OBE. The footpath to Cambridge that runs beside Grantchester MeadowsCambridge: A Cultural and Literary History Martin Garrett - 2004 -- Page viii 1902669797 "Its propensity to flood has threaded through Cambridge from the pubs in Grantchester to the Ditton Plough, a broad green ribbon of flood plain — Grantchester Meadows, The Iammas Land, the Backs, Jesus Green, Midsummer Common, ... " is nicknamed the Grantchester Grind. Grantchester Grind is the title of a 1995 comic novel written by Tom Sharpe. Further upstream is Byron's Pool, named after Lord Byron, who is said (by Brooke, at least) to have swum there. The pool is now below a modern weir where the Bourn Brook flows into the River Cam. Byron's Pool is a Local Nature Reserve. Grantchester is the subject of "Grantchester Meadows" (composed and performed by Roger Waters) a song by Pink Floyd, with the village being home to band member David Gilmour. A few years later, David Gilmour also wrote a song about Grantchester Meadows, called Fat Old Sun. The village is also the setting for James Runcie's sleuth novels The Grantchester Mysteries, now adapted as an ITV drama titled Grantchester shown in the UK from autumn 2014http://www.itv.com/presscentre/press-releases/itv-announces-cast-new-six-part-drama-grantchester and filmed on location in Grantchester. Grantchester Church The oldest parts of the Church of St Mary and St Andrew (Church of England) date from the twelfth century. The chancel is mid-fourteenth century and the tower is late-fourteenth or early fifteenth century. The porch is sixteenth century. The nave was extensively restored in 1876–1877. The church is a Grade II* listed building. Graveyard The church is surrounded by a graveyard, where the burials include: * Constantine Walter Benson (1909–1982), ornithologist and author * Francis Burkitt (1864–1935), theologian * Anne Clough (1820–1892), the first principal of Newnham College, Cambridge * Dermot Freyer (1883-1970), Irish author and political activist * (1927–1996), physiologist and endocrinologist * Sir James Gray (1891–1975), zoologist * Dame Elizabeth Hill (1900–1996), academic linguist * Sir Robert Yewdall Jennings (1913–2004), President of the International Court of Justice. * Frank Kingdon-Ward (1855–1958), botanist and explorer * Sir Desmond Lee (1908–1993), classical scholar, headmaster of Clifton College and Winchester College, President of Hughes Hall, Cambridge. * J. Rawson Lumby (1831–1895), theologian * Arthur Henry Mann (1850–1929), organist and composer of hymn tunes * Michael McCrum (1924–2005), Vice-Chancellor of the University of Cambridge, Master of Corpus Christi College, Cambridge, and Headmaster of Tonbridge School and Eton College. * Jean Purdy (1945-1985), embryologist and co-founder of the Bourn Hall Clinic with Patrick Steptoe and Robert Edwards * G. W. Shaw (1928–2006), biologist and expert on academic dress * Robert Stevenson (1905–1986), film writer and director * Charles Swainson (1820–1887), theologian * Robert H. Thouless (1894–1984), psychologist and parapsychologist Barrel Race Every year on Boxing Day (26 December), Grantchester holds an inter-village barrel race which is around 40 minutes long and ends with a hog roast at the Rupert Brooke pub. This tradition dates back to the 1960s. Legends An underground passage is said to run from the Old Manor house to King's College Chapel two miles away. It was said that a fiddler who offered to follow the passage set off playing his fiddle; the music became fainter and fainter, until it was heard no more and the fiddler was never seen or heard of again. This story is told of many supposed tunnels. On a 17th-century map of Grantchester, one of the fields is called Fiddler's Close.http://www.thegreenmangrantchester.co.uk/flash/index-3.html In popular culture In their 1969 double album Ummagumma, the band Pink Floyd describe the natural beauty of the meadows and River Cam in their song Grantchester Meadows. Gallery Grantchester1.jpg|The Green Man Grantchester2.jpg|Grantchester Meadows Manor Farmhouse, Grantchester.jpg|alt=A large farmhouse with many red-brick chimneys|Manor Farmhouse GRantchester Meadows Sign.jpg|alt=Road name sign in front of foliage|Grantchester Meadows sign Grantchester Village Hall.jpg|alt=Small thatched building|Grantchester Village Hall References External links * Grantchester village website * Church website * Grantchester Cricket Club * "Rupert Brooke's Grantchester" : the full text of the famous poem, plus a commentary and photographs by two local residents * The Orchard * Category:Civil parishes in Cambridgeshire Category:Geography of Cambridge Category:Villages in Cambridgeshire Category:South Cambridgeshire District